


Boytoy

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timo receives an unexpected call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boytoy

David glanced around, puzzled. He pulled the shower curtain back and peered out into the mess of towels and toothpaste. He could hear Timo's phone ringing but couldn't understand for the life of him why it was in the bathroom with him.

He yanked the shower curtain back, hoping whoever was calling would simply hang up and let him go back to his shower. It was three in the afternoon. Nothing could be so important that David had to climb out of the shower and relinquish his hold on the bathroom. Franky was waiting and, if David so much as took a step into the hallway, Franky would pounce and lock him out. Franky always took all the goddamn hot water.

David cursed when Timo's phone started up again. He growled and stuck his head under the quickly cooling spray, intent on ignoring the hell out of Timo's cell.

It didn't work as the phone blared on. David growled, yanked back the curtain once more, and glared at the bathroom counter. No luck. He stepped onto the mat and promptly fell on his ass.

"Fu-uck," David grumbled as he reached out to pick up the object he had almost broken his foot on. Timo's phone.

David flipped it open and pressed the phone to his ear.

"David Bonk," he muttered, wishing whoever it was would die and go to hell.

"Uh, hey, David. Timo around?"

David grinned. This was a surprise.

"Yeah, wait a minute," he said and covered the phone. David stood up and unlatched the bathroom door, opening it the tiniest crack. He glanced down the hall quickly.

"TIMO!" he yelled.

Timo did not immediately answer and David heard Linke and Jan shout the rapper's name out as well. David tried not to laugh as he told the person on the other line to hang on. Timo came barreling up the stairs as Franky looked out his door. David threw the phone at Timo and slammed the door in Franky's face.

Timo frowned at Franky, who shrugged and shut his own door.

"Timo," Timo announced. "Who is this?"

A laugh and Timo's heart jumped.

"Max?"

Max chuckled and Timo could just imagine him grinning on the other side.

"Yeah, babe, I'm back in town. You wanna meet up?"


End file.
